


Please Find My Daughter

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kizakura Koichi scouts Kirigiri Kyouko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Find My Daughter

Jin is drunk when he tells you about his daughter.

 

(He normally does not drink, for he believes that it interferes with his image as Hope’s Peak’s headmaster. You, on the other hand, believe that people are more honest when they’re drunk, and less likely to hide things about their personality.)

 

It’s near the beginning of the school year, and you’re in a bar with a stack of files, hoping that this class turns out just as well as their predecessors. It’s large enough to need two homerooms, and you’re stuck teaching one of them, but that doesn’t quite matter in the insulated bubble of talent that is your school.

 

Jin is with you, for some odd reason. You’re not sure why he bothered to come along, since he’s refusing to interact with anyone besides the bartender, leaving you to talk to yourself about how you’re going to outdo yourself with next year’s class.

 

And then he implores you to find his daughter.

 

You’re not sure who exactly spoke to you, since Jin’s been performing a stunning imitation of a statue and there’s no one else near you. Still, you turn towards him, and he grabs your shoulder.

 

“I need you to find my daughter.” he says, and his voice is laced with desperation.

 

(You’re not stupid. You’ve known about said daughter ever since you passed out in his office and accidentally knocked over a picture of him holding a little girl with silvery-violet hair.

 

Considering that he’s never talked about her or her mother, your guess is a divorce coupled with a messy custody battle than ended with full maternal custody. Or she’s dead.)

 

“What’s her name?” you ask, for the depth of your knowledge of this girl is that she exists and is probably a teenager.

 

“Kyouko… my father was a detective, so she’s following him…” he rambles, but at least he’s aware of his surroundings.

 

“Okay, I’ll find her.” you answer, as he collapses onto you and you drag him out of the bar.

 

(Jin Kirigiri wakes up the next day with absolutely no memory of anything that happened at the bar. He does not know that you actually remember what he told you, and are trying to find his daughter.)

 

* * *

 

How hard can it be to find a teenaged female detective who’s most likely named Kyouko Kirigiri?

 

(It should be a bit easier to find her than it is to find talented and relatively sane teenagers to admit to Hope’s Peak. At least you know what her name is.)

 

As it turns out, there’s an entire _database_ of detectives who operate in Japan. It’s surprisingly easy to access, and you see if there’s anybody with the name of Kirigiri in there.

 

(There are three living people and a multitude of dead people with that name. Including, surprisingly enough, your boss.

 

Part of you really wants to ask him if he was scouted as a Super High-School Level Detective, and that’s why he ended up taking over the school, but he never talks about his life and it’s more important that you found his daughter.)

 

Unfortunately, the database says absolutely nothing about where Kyouko Kirigiri lives. You’re not sure why exactly you need to know this to recruit her when you’ve sent letters to people who don’t even have actual _addresses,_ but it’d probably be a good idea for Jin to meet her before she starts attending the school.

 

(Then again, would a girl abandoned by her father want to see him, or assume that she’s better off without him?

 

Jin’s no help on this matter, since you asked him about Kyouko and he pretended that you weren’t there.)

 

* * *

 

You find her completely by accident.

 

(There was a girl named Yui Samidare, who was a record-breaking long-jumper. You sent her a letter, but unlike the vast majority of people, she refused to attend Hope’s Peak.

 

This piqued your interest, and then you found her name in the detective database.)

 

So when a dark-haired girl with red glasses coincidentally walks by Hope’s Peak while you’re wandering around the campus, you decide to climb over a hedge and follow her.

 

(You are drunk. You’re able to function normally, but you also think stalking a random girl who kind of looks like Yui Samidare is a good idea, as opposed to something that would get you arrested.)

 

And then you walk into someone.

 

“...who are you?” the girl asks, and she has silvery-violet hair and is wearing a pair of gloves on her hands. Her eyes are violet as well, and the only other person you’ve seen with that eye color is Jin…

 

“Koichi Kizakura. You?” you answer, for you doubt she’d give out her name to a random stranger, and she _could_ be a completely random person who happens to look like an older version of the girl in Jin’s photograph.

 

“Kyouko Kirigiri.” she answers, while looking at you like you’re going to kill her.

 

(The smart thing to do would be to leave right now and let her forget about you. But there’s a part of you who wants to tell her that you’re here because her father wants to see her and make sure that she’s alive.

 

And if you bring her onto campus, you’ll actually have proof of her existence.)

 

Before you can say anything, she disappears, like she was never there at all.


End file.
